ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Prime
Master Prime is Master Prime (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Funko Universe" (2017) (Comic p.19). Master Prime says: "Bow to Master Prime!" a conglomerate of the Four Masters. History In feudal times, there were four legendary masters of various disciplines known as the Four Masters. They ruled all of Japan, each a powerful warlord who held their own territory. Master Tomo was the master of Ninjutsu. Master Takeda was the master of the Kendo. Master Heki was the mastery of archery. Master Shohei was the master of hand-to-hand martial arts. They came across a homeless, blind, and partially dismembered seer who foresaw if they united as one under a common cause, they would conquer the world. Master Tomo (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Funko Universe" (2017) (Comic p.4). Master Tomo says: "Need I remind you what that homeless, blind, and partially dismembered seer foresaw?" However, the Four Masters were lifelong enemies and ended up killing each other. Video Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Funko Universe" (2017) (Comic p.10). Video Narrator says: "Although lifelong enemies, a prophecy foretold that when the four masters unite as one under a common cause, they would conquer the world." Peter Venkman (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Funko Universe" (2017) (Comic p.10). Peter Venkman says: "But they never did. These guys hated each other so much, they ended up killing each other instead. And now, six hundred years later, they're getting the band back together to take over the world." 600 years later, Tomo's Shuriken and Takeda's Katana were placed on a traveling tour as part of the "Forgotten Masters" exhibit while Heki's bow ended up in the private collection of Elaine Sophers. Tomo's Shuriken was broken while it was being placed on display in New York's Natural History Museum. Master Tomo's attachment was so strong, his ghost manifested. He found Takeda's Katana and awoke the ghost of Master Takeda. At first, Takeda refused to help Tomo wake the other masters and decided to avenge his death. When faced the prospect of being trapped by the Ghostbusters, Takeda promised to serve Tomo. They escaped and raised Heki then trashed Sophers' home. Peter Venkman finally remembered why the ghosts looked so familiar and found a VHS tape about the Four Masters. After hearing about Heki's manifestation, the Ghostbusters booked a flight for Japan where Shohei was. The ghosts took the same plane. The Masters flew off to the monastery where Master Shohei was buried and facilitated his manifestation. After they outclassed the Ghostbusters, they did a fist bump and were suddenly drawn towards each other. They combined into one being and realized the prophecy was more literal than they initially realized. They named their new form Master Prime. The Ghostbusters refused to bow to him then opened fire but the Proton Streams had no affect on him. They displayed their newfound power by animating all of the monks buried at the cemetery grounds. Prime believed they would not only help them conquer the world but destroy it. Winston Zeddemore declared they were going to need more Traps but Egon Spengler recalled the strategy he used to win a game of Knights vs. Cowboys, to trick his opponents into fighting each other then he finishes them off. Peter declared ninjas ruled. The undead army became confused. Winston complimented samurai for living by a code, unlike ninja. Ray countered that martial arts trumped swordplay every time. One of the undead remarked to Ray's comment with an "Oh, snap!" Peter found them crazy and stated surrealism and abstract were the real arts. The undead pondered Peter's declaration. The Four Masters began to quarrel amongst each other and separated, allowing the Ghostbusters to trap them. Powers Master Prime is resistant to standard Proton Streams and can reanimate the dead. Trivia *Master Prime's name is a nod to the character Optimus Prime, from the Transformer's franchise. The nature of the Four Masters combining is also a feature of some Transformers. Appearances IDW Comics *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Funko Universe References Gallery MasterPrime02.jpg MasterPrime03.jpg MasterPrime04.jpg MasterPrime05.jpg MasterPrime06.jpg MasterPrime07.jpg MasterPrime08.jpg Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts